


crossing all the lines

by ElasticElla



Series: femslash100 drabbles ('14-'15) [59]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pansy isn't one for grand romantic gestures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	crossing all the lines

Pansy isn't one for grand romantic gestures. She spent most of her childhood crushing on Draco knowing they would never ever happen; knowing she wasn't even interested in him like that. But it was safe, a hell of a lot safer than her too real crush she harbored on Millicent for far too long. 

So when she sends a sample of the improved wolfsbane potion to Lavender, she isn't really thinking of how her classmate might view the action- or how she herself even intended it. Pansy chalks it up to her yearly good deed, that just happens to also help the apothecary she runs, and doesn't give the pretty Gryffindor any further thought. 

Lavender does. Lavender gives the Slytherin a lot of thought, both in her human body and her even more comfortable now wolf body. The two sides don't usually agree on anything, but this time, she just really wants to thank her previous classmate. (And if thanking happens to include a low cut dress and hopes of kissing, well, that's her business.)


End file.
